


第二洗衣室-3

by umitan2020



Series: 齊格飛的十年日記 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020
Summary: 紅髮青年討厭黑髮女性的原因，竟然是......!?(標題黨風格摘要)
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: 齊格飛的十年日記 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131647
Kudos: 2





	第二洗衣室-3

這或許是有生以來最漫長的15分鐘。

當吉爾菲艾斯第三度技巧性避開梅比斯夫人對自己下體的騷擾、以及第二次驚險迴避夫人豐厚的黑色長捲髮在自己頰邊、後頸的搔弄之後，尖銳的警示音如天籟般響起。

這表示所有的清洗、烘乾程序都已完成。

吉爾菲艾斯像是突然獲得大赦的囚人，連忙彎下身去將衣物處理機內的東西給撈出，這一瞬間的鬆懈，導致整個背後都無防備地、暴露在梅比斯夫人的面前，想當然爾、背脊隨即遭受毫不留情的攻擊。

正確來說，是以肉體的騷擾對紅髮少年吉爾菲艾斯行精神上之攻擊。

隔著一層軟而薄的睡衣布料，梅比斯夫人那雙稍嫌骨感的雙手，就像是傲慢的領主正跋扈地巡視自有領地般，堂而皇之、沒有一點避諱以及客氣地，撫上少年那還在發育中的背肌，指腹細細品味著稍嫌青澀、卻藏著十足發展潛力與張力的線條。

她同時惡意地享受著少年因為努力壓抑著情緒而不自覺的輕輕顫抖，以及羞紅了整張臉的囁語；「可以請您移開手嗎？梅比斯夫人......」

這 不規則的輕微顫抖以及少年求饒般的低語，總是令獨居已久的蘇菲亞．梅比斯感到興奮不已，那是混雜了背德的禁忌與倒錯的權力而生的一種快感，對於被帝國表揚 為楷模軍人未亡人的梅比斯夫人來說，那塊勳章與國家對她的禮遇就像是包裹著糖衣的尖刺牢籠，唯有學生們逼不得已前來求助的時候，她才能稍微感受到一丁點的 自我存在價值。

「嗯哼，要本夫人移開手？當然可以......」

刻意壓低的嗓音裡藏著一抹狎玩，她的手從少年的背上輕輕滑開，往下伸去，在結實的臀部上捏了一把。趣味盎然的觀察身前的少年臉色一下漲成赭紅、一下又轉為青白。落井下石地，她明知故問：「移開來摸這裡好嗎？」

看到這位紅髮的俊秀少年因此更加尷尬的神情，敢怒不敢言的隱忍態度，梅比斯夫人的內心不禁浮升起一種難以言喻的酣暢快意、以及瞬時填滿的饜足感。

只有這個時候的她是隨心所欲的！

不需要為了早已忘記面容的丈夫展現出一副哀傷的表情，也不需要為了自以為是的軍方與帝國，展現出感激與膜拜的情緒。

她是自由的！即使這個自由是建築在少年們羞愧、不安、尷尬、痛苦等的情緒之上。她是自由的！

吉爾菲艾斯卻感覺自己似乎要吐了。

那雙在自己身上又捏又揉的手，就像雨天爬過地面的水蛭一般，在他身上留下黏膩噁心的感觸，他需要努力地將上下兩排牙齒緊緊咬住，才能忍得下回頭大罵或是一把推開身後之人的衝動，用力地將烘得又輕又暖的布料收在懷裡，他不停地提醒自己。

我不能被退學，我不能因為這種事被退學！

小心的側過身，迴避了佇立在狹小的洗衣房門口的黑髮未亡人，他一邊低聲的請託「請讓我過去…」一邊技巧性的隔開伸向自己跨下的魔掌。

他不斷地催眠自己，梅比斯夫人在自己背上遊走的手不過是沒有生命的枯枝柳條，就當作是被樹枝劃到，梅比斯夫人披散而下的濃黑捲髮不過是下垂的深色藤蔓，就當 作是不小心被藤蔓給纏住，吉爾菲艾斯一面提醒自己還有更重要的未來等著，一面催眠自己不要去在意一個年過五十的寡婦所發出的無聊挑釁。

三番兩次沒有命中目標的梅比斯夫人倒也不再刁難糾纏，舌尖輕巧地彈了一記響，她交叉起被吉爾菲艾斯定義為「枯枝柳條」的雙手，斜倚在房門口揶揄道。

「紅髮的小帥哥，你發育得還不錯嘛！以後你的老婆會很幸福喔～」

聽聞這番話語，吉爾菲艾斯的嘴角抽動了一下、他扯了一個相當難看的上揚弧度。

到底是該道個謝「多謝您的品評」！？

還是該謙虛一下「哪裡的話、您過獎了」？

當然他最直接的感想是絕對不能自嘴裡洩漏的。

干你屁事！！！

由於實在不知道該如何回應才算不違反「第二洗衣室」使用規則，因此紅髮的少年選擇了沉默以對。他知道，梅比斯夫人專以挑動青少年的窘迫羞恥為樂。

因此越是在意，越是表現出尷尬神情的學生，越容易煽動蘇菲亞．梅比斯潛藏的嗜虐性格，吉爾菲艾斯在初次使用「第二洗衣室」的時候便領悟出這個道理，只不過知易行難，即使告訴自己不要去在意，身體行動甚至是面色等反應，還是無法隨心所欲、控制得宜。

將懷裡隨意收疊過的衣物緊緊抱住，吉爾菲艾斯對著中央廚房管理人恭敬地一鞠躬，便發揮了日常訓練裡鍛鍊出來的敏捷，於下一秒內離開了「第二洗衣室」。

當身後的門扉傳來輕微的關閉、自動上鎖聲響之後，在無人的走廊上紅髮少年不由自主地朝著光潔的地板呼出一口長長的氣，等他重新抬起頭，神情上已經恢復了往常的冷靜，邁開了腳步，他踏上了歸途。

這種事沒什麼大不了的！

不會常有的！

很快的就會畢業！畢業之後就不需要跟這種人打交道了！！

沒錯，畢業之後就可以跟這種惡夢訣別了！！

擁有一頭如火焰跳動般鮮艷髮色的少年，在嘴裡持續地喃喃自語，就像是自我催眠般。另一方面他也加快了腳下的步伐，向著四年級生的寄宿寮舍前進。只是，有時候，惡夢所落下的陰影並不是那麼容易揮別。甚至在本人都無法察覺的時候，過去的惡夢可能已經如頑劣的浴室污垢般，和牆壁的磁磚融為一體，難以分辨除去。

梅比斯夫人落在吉爾菲艾斯心中的陰影，正是上述這種難以去除、菌絲深入的頑垢。她的形象、她的口頭禪、以及態度、眼神，都在吉爾菲艾斯的潛意識裡構成一種反射性的抵抗機制。而這種抵抗機制，甚至連吉爾菲艾斯自己都難以察覺其根源為何。

「我討厭黑髮的女性......那看起來太強勢了......」

多年之後，當萊因哈特半分玩笑、半分認真地逼問吉爾菲艾斯；到底對颯爽又風趣的黑髮美女──維斯特帕列男爵夫人有什麼不滿，為何總是避之唯恐不及，褪去了表面的溫度與柔和態度，那神情對萊因哈特來說簡直是難得一見的強硬以及絕不妥協。他簡短的回覆一句之後，便再也不願發表任何感想。

極少表現出喜好與厭惡情緒的吉爾菲艾斯，幾乎可稱之為破天荒地沉下面孔，而且使用了相當直接的詞彙「討厭」，來明白表示出自己的拒絕沒有任何轉圜餘地。

這份強烈、絕不妥協的拒絕情感，正是源自於幼校時代對「第二洗衣室」管理人的反感以及厭惡，同樣的濃密黑髮以及針對異性輻射而出的露骨視線，讓吉爾菲艾斯下意識裡感到抗拒。自然，就讀幼校時期一次也沒有進入過、聽說過「第二洗衣室」的萊因哈特，也就不可能體察到摯友那少有的強硬口吻以及徹底的拒絕態勢是從何而來了。

自覺討了個沒趣的萊因哈特有種不慎踩到地雷引線的不安感，面對吉爾菲艾斯難得嚴肅的神情，他訕訕地偏過頭，「你......你幹嘛這麼嚴肅啊！我、我只是說著玩的......」

「我知道。」方才的冷凝彷彿只是萊因哈特一時眼花的假象，吉爾菲艾斯恢復在摯友面前一如以往的和煦神色。他笑著補充。

「如果要一一在意萊因哈特大人的一言一語，在下可能早就去懸樑自盡了！」

這樣的言語，在吉爾菲艾斯式詞彙語庫裡，已經是最大限度的尖酸與挖苦了，而能親耳聽到這種台詞的人，在宇宙裡不多不少，正好只有一人，那就是當時還被稱為萊因哈特．馮．繆傑爾的俊美青年。即便是萊因哈特的胞姊，安妮羅潔，也不曾聽過吉爾菲艾斯的挖苦言詞。

性格激烈自尊心極高的萊因哈特，也只有在面對紅髮摯友的挖苦時，才能隱忍下想要立即回嘴的反擊習慣。他用力地將頭往反方向一甩，當金色的殘影還留在吉爾菲艾斯的視網膜上，一聲不輕不重的「哼！」已然傳來，表示這個話題到此為止。

在那之後，萊因哈特便再也不曾就吉爾菲艾斯迴避維斯特帕列的行為，做出任何取笑或是挖苦了。


End file.
